


The Last Normal Boys in Beacon Hills

by Vongchild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lampshade Hanging, One long punchline, Teen Wolf Fan Fiction Contest, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongchild/pseuds/Vongchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new school year begins, Stiles Stilinski deals with being the only "normal" person left in his immediate social circle. That is, until it's pointed out to him that Danny Mahealani is suspiciously out of the loop... which begs the question of how, exactly, does he not know there are werewolves in Beacon Hills when he's sitting at a lunch table full of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Normal Boys in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for the MTV contest. It did not win anything. (Obviously.) The last line has been altered - it was originally "What did I just say?"

Some days, Stiles Stillinski wakes up and wishes he’d taken the bite. Lacrosse practice days, mostly, because Coach Finstock expects him to keep pace with Scott and Jackson and Isaac and Boyd during warm-ups, and who is he kidding? That’s just not _fair_. They’re the wild bunch and he’s _devastatingly normal_ , which is what he tries to tell Scott, who doesn’t quite get what he’s going for. 

“Allison’s normal,” he replies, as if the only qualifying factor for _normal_ is _not a mythological creature of the night_. 

“Don’t say _Allison’s normal._ She’s a werewolf hunter! She shoots things! With a crossbow! How is that _normal_?” Stiles asks, whispering fiercely because this is the lunch room and he can’t get his milk carton open. It’s almost too much frustration to bear. 

Scott just shrugs at him. “What about Lydia?” 

Stiles glances across the room. The love of his life is making cutesy faces at her hunky werewolf boyfriend. “In case you hadn’t noticed,” he says, “Being immune to lycanthropy somehow gives her the ability to raise the dead.” Considering their tendency to discuss things of supernatural importance in public spaces, it’s a wonder that the whole school doesn’t know that there are werewolves in the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve. 

“Danny?” suggests Scott.

“Well, okay,” says Stiles, because he isn’t _wrong_. It’s just that Stiles has never taken the time to consider Danny’s position before. The guy sits at a lunch table full of werewolves and doesn’t seem any the wiser. His best friend spent the better part of last school year _killing people_ and Danny has no idea. So, actually, now that Scott brings it up, Stiles has to wonder – what, _exactly_ , is Danny Mahealani’s _deal_?

\--

He finds Danny in the locker room after lacrosse practice, because really, where else is he going to find him? Greenberg wolf-whistles at them as he heads out and Stiles says conversationally, “I hate that guy.” 

“Okay,” says Danny, looking for his shirt. “Is there something you wanted?” 

“You notice anything weird about your new lunch buddies?” Stiles asks, chewing the spout of his water bottle. 

“Besides the fact that they’re werewolves? No,” Danny answers. Stiles chokes. Danny thumps him on the back. 

“You mean you _know_?” he gasps. 

“Everyone knows,” deadpans Danny, pulling his shirt over his head. He shuts the locker and reaches for his backpack. “The way you and McCall are always yelling about it. We just pretend not to. Seems safer that way.” 

And he walks out before Stiles can get far enough past his goldfish impression to ask if he’s bluffing.

\--

“I certainly didn’t know,” says Lydia from across the lab table, when Stiles asks her about it in physics the next day. “And Danny’s never said anything to me about it. Actually, why _did_ you guys leave me in the dark so long? Didn’t think I could handle the truth?” 

Stiles’s hand slips, and he mangles the balloon car he’s assembling. “I don’t know,” he admits. 

“Well,” she replies, eying the car, “until you _do_ know, I think you should go find a new lab partner. Send Erica over, okay?” 

Stiles makes the trade, because he would sit next to a rabid minotaur for Lydia Martin, and winds up next to Isaac. “So, uh,” he says, “did you know about werewolves before Derek bit you?” 

“No, I didn’t,” replies Isaac, reaching for the balloon car on the table before Stiles can wreck another. “And I saw what you did to the last one. Maybe you should just stick to the math part of this.” 

\--

That’s the last questioning Stiles manages to do for a while, because they spend the next night actually chasing a rabid minotaur around the woods, and none of the pack is feeling very talkative after. Derek spirits his gang away somewhere, which is probably a good thing, because Stiles doesn’t want to admit to the big, bad wolf that the entirety of Beacon Hills High allegedly knows that werewolves are a thing that exist, and that it might be his fault. 

Stiles stops his jeep two blocks from Scott’s house. “Danny says the whole school knows. About werewolves.” He thought that saying that out loud would make him feel better. It doesn’t. It just makes him feel kind of sick. 

“How?” asks Scott. 

“I don’t know, Scott - because we talk about it all the time, loudly, in public? There’s no such thing as a private conversation _in the locker room_.” Stiles slams his hands against the wheel, which he also thought would make him feel better but actually just makes his palms sore. It makes a good dramatic point, though. 

“Woah,” says Scott, “calm down.” 

Stiles does his best impression of Derek Hale and glares at him. 

“Don’t you just think that, maybe,” says Scott, “if _everyone_ at school knew about everything that goes on in Beacon Hills – we would have… heard something about them knowing?” 

“Danny said they pretend not to,” says Stiles, and feels incredibly dumb. “Oh. _Oh_. Oh, my god. I’m an idiot.” 

Scott just looks at him like he’s trying very hard not to say anything, and wears that expression the rest of the way home.

\--

“You were joking about everyone knowing, weren’t you?” asks Stiles, ambushing Danny after practice the next day. Behind him, Greenberg wolf-whistles again, and Coach Finstock whacks him on the back of the head in passing. 

“It took you long enough,” remarks Danny, closing his locker.

“Yeah, well.” Stiles pulls out the Derek Hale impression again and glares at Greenberg until he leaves. He thinks he’s getting better at it. “But how long have you known?” 

Danny starts to leave the locker room, and Stiles follows. “I figured it out last year. Jackson gave me the whole story.” He shrugs. They descend the steps to the parking lot. “It just doesn’t seem like something worth sticking my neck out for.”

“Oh,” says Stiles, fiddling with his keys. “Huh.” 

“You and Scott should probably stop talking about it in the middle of the locker room, though,” Danny adds. He gestures to the far end of the lot. “I’m parked over there.” 

He goes. “We’re the last normal boys in Beacon Hills!” Stiles yells after him.

And Danny, sounding at least partially amused, yells back, “Your pickup lines suck, Stilinski!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Marmolita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita) for looking this over!


End file.
